


Sunsetz

by makethedevilcry



Series: The sunlight on your face; [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Supersons
Genre: 3+1, Fluffy, M/M, Porn with Feelings, THEY'RE DORKS, but he'll love jason dont worry, jason already fell for the pretty boy, jayjon, jon likes someone else, no beta we die like men, oh btw aged-up jon ofc, why does jon have so many names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makethedevilcry/pseuds/makethedevilcry
Summary: Jon just wanted something casual for both of them. Oh, well, too bad that feelings got involved.orJust one of those 3+1 fanfics.





	Sunsetz

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. Just to warn y'all, english isn't my first language, so i'm sorry for any mistakes here. And, yeah, this chapter is pretty fast and ??? but the others will be better (and juicier)... I hope.

The first time Jason _really_ laid his eyes on that boy, it was by accident. Just a second of distraction was all it took for him to notice the tall (but still not as tall as him) shadow in the corner, talking to his younger brothers. Noticing a little bit more, demon brat was tall than him, but Timothy was smaller. He snickered and, somehow, it caught the other’s attention. Pink (or was it purple?) eyes met his, pale rose lips curving into a little, distracting smile. He had a kind of long hair, black and soft locks sliding down his neck in a tight ponytail.

 

Then, it hit him. He was Jonathan Kent, Superman son. Damian’s best friend. He licked his lips, noticing how the younger eyes never left his. Damian and Timothy were too engaged into bickering to notice what was happening just before them. Jon smile got bigger and before Jason acknowledged the end of the night, they were on a bed.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Okay, fuck, the boy was _good._ Jason felt lightheaded when Jon head came up and down, swallowing him whole. His mouth was moist, hot and so different from everything. It was so out of this world that he came twice at the same time.

 

“ _Shit, kid,”_ Jason inhaled sharply, his hands lost in the black locks of Jon hair “ _That’s_ **_good_**.” Fucking amazing little mouth. Jon lips leaved his cock with a loud and wet ‘pop’. Soft pink (now red) lips curved into a teasing smile.

 

Jason noticed, just now, how his eye color looked different. At the gala, they looked soft, pink and pale. Now, it is deep and intensely purple. _Fuck. **Fuck.** He’s pretty. _

But he didn’t cared much about his prettiness, or how long and dark his lasher were, or how his nipples were pink or soft, or how his breath hitched and he’d moan lazily every time Jason hit _that_ spot, with the eyes closed and biting his lips. He was so fucking pretty, but Jason _totally_ did _not_ felt all hot inside when he arched his back, moaning louder and pressing their hips together while his hair spilled like black ink in the white sheets.

 

Jon smiled after getting dressed, leaning in the wall. “Damian would be so mad.” Jason couldn’t help but agree. Then, using his super speed, Jon gave him a little peck at the cheek. Soft lips wandered toward his ear, hot breath making the hair on his nape stand. “Good night, Jay.” and flew out of the window of his safe house.

 

That night Jason definitely didn’t dreamt with pink eyes and pretty lips screaming his name. Pfff, of course not. _Pfft_.


End file.
